Keeping a secret
by 1wolfie1
Summary: The moment Remus tells Sirius, James and Peter what he is.


A/N: I own nothing. not even the socks that I'm wearing.

"FINE FINE, FINE!" Lupin's voice rung out over his peers heads. He was stood atop his bed one hand raised and hanging onto the post that supported his draping curtains; the three of his friends looking up at him from their place sprawled on the floor next to his bed.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Oh come on mate, how long have you known us for!" Retorted Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm actually a little bit insulted." Followed James looking to his right for back up from Peter, who was vigorously shaking his head in response.

"It's not that." His words paused for a moment while his head debated wether or not his friends would really string him up by the ankles and remove his underwear in front of the whole school if they got ahold of him as proposed by Sirius's promise earlier in the evening. Remus causasly lowered himself back down to sit before them as he though the thought the threat away.

Peter, James and Siruis following his actions and taking their sats opposite him on James's bed.

"Look fine I did lie. But only because you'll hate me if I tell you the truth. You won't want to kno-" His words were cut short by the squeak like sound out of the smallest of his friends.

"Look Remus just cut the crap, its not like you've killed someone. Did you just accidentally damage a book from the library or something." This caused all for of the boys to give a small giggle, something that Peter looked ravishingly proud about.

"Yeah you know what, I did. "Hogwarts A History" I don't know How I can live with myself!" This time only a smile was raised from them quickly wiping clear from Lupin's face faster them the others.

"We could help you out with the book Remy, if you'd just tell us where you've been sneaking off to every month" Said Sirius a look of pity taking over his handsome features.

"There's no way we would ever hate you or not want to know you. I mean who would remind us to get our homework in on time? Even if you did kill someone your far to valuable a member of the marauders to kick out anyways." James backed his statement up with a smile that was matched by Peter's and Sirius.

Remus had to admit it to himself, the three of them could do emotional blackmail extremely well for their ages. Taking a deep breath that seemed to be healed by the whole room Remus steadied himself.

"I'm a werewolf." His voice was small in the large sleeping quarters of Griffindors third years and only silence followed his words. Eyes averted to the ground away from his only friends, ex friends no doubt Remus thought to himself; he should of lied, should of made up another story about some sick relative or close family friend. Instead he sat there alone on his bed his eyes drawn tightly shut in a grimace knowing that for sure he has just lost the only true three friends that he had ever known.

Seconds past and then wight pulled down on the mattress to the right of him and then to the left this time an arm stretching around his shoulders and pulling him up against the warm body that sat where the wight was placed.

"Well at least you didn't ruin the library's copy of "Hogwarts a history"" Sirius's voice chirped lightly.

"Remus we don't care if your really a woman called Josephine who likes to breed deadly spiders as long as your our mate." James said from his other side.

The young werewolf's eyes opened to see the fabric of a shirt stained by water from tears that he hadn't known he had been shedding.

"Really? You don't want me to drop out of Hogwarts or anything?"

"NO! Don't be stupid!"

"You do that and I'll hunt you down like the dog that you are!"

Laughter followed both of their voices giving Remus the strength to pull himself away from the safety of the shirts fabric and be able to look once again into the faces of not the people that only seemed to be his friends but his friends with out any conditions.

"Now come on lets go and get something to eat I can smell the roast chicking from here." Stated Sirius getting up and looking down at his shirt. "I'm going to have to change otherwise some girl's going to think I"ve upset one of her mates again, and you should probably wipe your eyes other wise people are going to think that you are a girl." He continued pointing to Remus.

"Yeah, I'll see you down there."

"I'll come with ya, see if I can get a glimpse of the hot red head again."

The door shut carefully behind them leaving Peter sat on the bed staring into the blank spot that Remus had just been seated in and Siruis reaching under his bed for a new shirt.

"We have to do something, we can't have a werewolf running around with us!" Twisting his body out from underneath the bed Sirius looked at Peter with a frown the continued to choose his words very carefully when he next spoke.

"If you tell anyone, even a teacher petegrew, I'll give you to him on the next full moon... Heh, now theres a thought"


End file.
